Future Friends
by MickeyG
Summary: Final chapter up and the story is DONE! YAY!
1. Explanation

It has come to my attention that my story is slightly confusing. This will hopefully help clear things up. Sorry for any inconvenience.  
  
-Professor X died of old age  
  
-Scott Summers married Jean Grey  
  
-Their children are Charles, 15, and Abigail, 14  
  
-Both children are mutants  
  
-Charles is a powerful telepath, and Abigail can heal others by touch  
  
-Scott took the school over after the prof's death  
  
-Scott learned to control his powers without needing sunglasses  
  
-Ororo Munroe moved in with Evan, and they live in New Jersey with his family  
  
-Rogue married Lance Alvers  
  
-They adopted two children  
  
-Their son, Joseph, is eleven, and he has no powers  
  
-Their daughter, Sarah, is 13, and she can shape shift (like Mystique)  
  
-They live in Baton Rouge, Louisiana  
  
-Hank McCoy still lives at the Institute  
  
-He never married, but he adopted a student who was abandoned by her parents  
  
-His daughter, Haylie, is 17, and can communicate with animals  
  
-Kurt Wagner married a human, Rose Eliot  
  
-Rose died of cancer two years before my story  
  
-They had a daughter, Elise  
  
-Elise shares Kurt's appearance and powers  
  
-Kurt and Elise live in New York City  
  
-Kitty Pryde never got married  
  
-She lives in Indiana  
  
-Evan Daniels married a human named Teresa Black  
  
-They have four children- John(19), Shannon(17), Kurt and Evan, Jr.(16)  
  
-Kurt and Evan, Jr. are twins  
  
-None of their children have any mutant abilities  
  
-They live in New Jersey, where Evan is a successful businessman  
  
-Logan disappeared, and hasn't been heard from in years.  
  
-Pietro Maximoff never married  
  
-He and Evan became friends, and are now business partners in NJ  
  
-(A/N-they have no relationship beyond good friends)  
  
-Todd Tolensky married Tabitha  
  
-They still live in the old Brotherhood house  
  
-They have one son, Greg, who can shoot beams of light from his fingers  
  
-Fred was engaged, but was dumped when he revealed his mutation  
  
-He lives in the house with Todd and Tabitha  
  
-Magneto is presumed dead  
  
-Mystique keeps in close touch with Kurt and Elise, and is no longer any sort of threat to anyone 


	2. Introduction

Future Friends   
  
{A/N - This story is totally out of my imagination. I only own the children of the original characters, none of the characters themselves. They are owned by Marvel and the Kids WB, etc... This is the story of the reunion of the former X-Men and Brotherhood, who lost touch over the years. It takes place 25 years after the show. Please review, your comments are much appreciated.}  
  
--July 15, 2027--  
  
Scott Summers looked out of the front window for what seemed like the thousandth time. His wife, Jean, smiled. "You know, they aren't going to get here any faster if you watch the street. I am as excited as you are, but you have got to calm down. They'll get here when they get here. Come over here and sit with me." Scott turned back to her. "I'm sorry. I am just so excited. It's been so long." He walked over and took a seat next to Jean on the couch. No sooner did he get settled than the front doorbell rang. Both Scott and Jean jumped up and headed for the door at the same time. Scott opened it, and immediately caught the person on the other side in a huge hug. "Kurt! It is so good to see you. Come on in."  
  
Kurt Wagner stepped through the door. "Vow, Scott. You sure do look different. You told me you got rid of ze sunglasses, but I am still pretty surprised." He stepped aside to reveal a young girl standing behind him. "Zis is my daughter, Elise." Elise smiled broadly at the two people she had been waiting her whole life to meet. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Dad has told me so many stories about both of you, I almost feel like I know you already." Jean shook her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you too. Please, come and have a seat in the living room. You are the first people to arrive. Mr. McCoy and Haylie are in the kitchen fixing lunch.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hank? Hello, Kurt. It is nice to see you again." Hank McCoy walked into the room. Kurt smiled warmly. "Hello, Hank. I have missed you." The two blue furry men hugged. Although they both had holo-watches to make themselves look like normal people, today they both decided to show their natural appearance. The five people sat down in the living room, and began to catch up on old times. Soon Hank's daughter, Haylie came in, and she was introduced to Kurt and Elise. A few minutes later, the two girls went to the kitchen to chat, leaving the adults to themselves. Jean looked sympathetically at Kurt. "How have you been? I was very sorry to hear about Rose. Cancer is a terrible thing." Kurt winced at the memory of his beloved wife. "I am getting along. Elise is a big help." In spite of himself, Kurt felt tears welling in his eyes. He stood up quickly. "I am sorry. I promised myself zis vould be a happy visit." Everyone present nodded,  
understanding his pain.  
  
Scott broke the uncomfortable silence. "Kurt, you said Elise looked like you, but I didn't realize you meant exactly like you. That's amazing." Just then Scott and Jean's children came in. Scott went over to them. "Guys, there is someone I would like you to meet. This is Kurt Wagner, my old friend from school. Kurt, these are my kids, Charles and Abigail." "I am very pleased to meet you." Scott turned to the teens. "Kurt's daughter Elise just went into the kitchen with Haylie. You guys should go introduce yourselves." The two left the room, and the doorbell rang again.  
  
Charles and Abigail entered the kitchen, and were surprised to see a blue, furry girl sitting on a stool. They had not realized that Elise looked like her father. Elise and Haylie turned when they heard someone enter the room. Haylie spoke up first. "Hey guys. This is Elise Wagner. Elise, this is Charles and Abigail. They're Scott and Jean's kids." Abigail greeted Elise, but Charles found himself staring. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Elise grew uncomfortable under his open gaze. She was used to being stared at, but she had not expected a fellow mutant to be so rude. Abigail elbowed her brother in the ribs. "Say hello, stupid." Charles mumbled something under his breath, then turned bright red and left the room. Abigail rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. He does that every time he sees a pretty girl." All three girls giggled, and were soon lost in conversation about the incredible stupidity of the male species.  
  
When Scott opened the door this time, he was greeted by a chorus of squeals and `hellos.' Evan Daniels had arrived with his wife, Teresa. With them were their four children, and Evan's aunt Ororo Munroe. They were all led into the room where Jean, Kurt and Hank were waiting. After all the introductions and hugs were over, Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Evan, you are a braver man than I am. How do you handle four kids?" Evan grinned. "Well, for the most part they are pretty well behaved. John and Shannon are usually away at college. Evan, Jr. and Kurt however, are as bad as we were at that age." Kurt the first was still very pleased that his old best friend had named a son after him. Evan continued. "Is anybody else here yet?" Jean replied, "No, except for the kids in the kitchen. Evan, Jr. and Kurt can go and visit if they want to." After checking with their parents, the twins headed for the kitchen, "to hang out with people our age." John and Shannon decided to stay and get to  
know their father's old friends.  
  
Suddenly Hank thought of something. "Evan, wasn't Pietro supposed to come with you? Where is he?" "Pietro wanted to go to the old Brotherhood house and surprise those guys. Knowing him, he'll be back in about five seconds." Sure enough, just then the doorbell rang again. Standing on the porch was Pietro, Fred, Todd, Tabitha, and their son, Greg. By now the living room was getting crowded. Scott suggested that they all go into the backyard. They spread out on the patio, getting reaquainted. Soon Kitty arrived, followed not long after by Lance, Rogue and their children. Everyone was so excited about seeing their old friends again, they hated to stop talking long enough to eat lunch. During the meal, each of the adults present thought about the events that had brought them to where they were today. 


	3. Scott and Jean's Story

Scott and Jean  
  
--February 14, 2002--  
  
Jean Grey burst into the Xavier Institute, tears streaming down her cheeks. It was Valentine's Day, and she had been on a date with Duncan, her boyfriend. But the date had not gone quite as she had planned. She ran up to her room, and flung herself on then bed, sobbing. A few minutes later, Scott Summers walked in. "Jean? Are you okay?" "NO! I am definitely not okay. Duncan just broke up with me. He said I was not his type. How could he do that to me on Valentine's Day? He...he said he had something really special planned. We went to see a movie, and then we went to dinner. It was going so well. Then he says that he wants to see other people. On Valentine's Day! How could he-" Jean was crying too hard to finish her sentence. Although part of Scott was happy that she was no longer with that jerk, another part of him knew how much this must have hurt her. He didn't say anything. He simply took her in his arms, and held her while she cried.  
  
--June 3, 2002--  
  
Scott had never been so nervous in his life. It was the night of his senior prom. He was going with the girl of his dreams, and he felt like he was about to pass out. He was pacing at the bottom of the stairs, when he heard someone say his name softly. He looked up the stairs, and what he saw took his breath away. Jean was standing there in a long navy blue formal dress. It had a split up the side almost to her hip. Her hair was done up in a twist, and all he could think was that she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. "You look wonderful." She walked slowly down the steps. "Thank you, Scott. You look nice too." She took his arm and he led her out the door to his car. Years later, he would remember that as the night he fell in love. She remembered it as the night she knew, for certain, who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
--November 17, 2006--  
  
The phone rang shrilly, interrupting Jean's studying. She picked it up. "Hello?" Scott Summer's voice came over the line. "Jean, do you think you can come over for a few minutes? I want you to see something." "Scott, I have a huge physics test tomorrow. Can't this wait? I really need to study." "Oh, come on. It will only take a few minutes. I promise. Please?" "Alright. I'll be right over." Jean hung up the phone and shook her head. Scott was sweet, but sometimes he called at the most inconvenient times.  
  
Jean walked into Scott's dorm room, and gasped. The whole room was filled with candlelight, and Scott stood in the middle of the floor. There was soft music playing in the background. He had pushed all the furniture to the edges of the room. As she entered the room, he held out his hand. "Would you care to dance?" Jean took her boyfriend's hand, and they danced for several songs. She became more and more emotional, because of the romantic setting and because she was with the man she loved.  
  
When the music finally ended, Scott led Jean over to the couch. They sat and talked for a few minutes. Finally he said, "Jean, I have been meaning to ask you something for a while now." Scott got down on one knee in front of his sofa. "Jean Grey, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. You are the most amazing woman I know. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" As he spoke, he pulled a ring from his pocket. Jean was crying so hard she could barely speak. "Yes, Scott, I would love to be your wife." He slipped the ring on her finger, and they fell into each other's arms.  
  
--June 15, 2009--  
  
Ororo adjusted the veil of the redhead in front of her. It was so hard to believe that the girl she had helped raise and train would be getting married today. Jean had thought that she would be nervous, but she was totally calm. Scott however, was a total wreck. Kurt, Evan, and his brother Alex were his ushers, and it was all they could do to keep him from running away. When he finally got to the front of the church, he kept fiddling with the buttons on his tuxedo. Until the music began, and Jean came down the aisle on the arm of her father. Then all his fear disappeared, and all he felt was joy.  
  
The service was going well, and suddenly it was time to recite the vows. Scott went first. "This must be the luckiest day of my life. Jean, you have been my best friend for a very long time, and I can't think of anyone I could ever love more than I love you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I intend to make you as happy as you are making me. I promise to take care of you for the rest of my life." Then it was Jean's turn. "Scott, I was lost before I loved you. You amaze me a little bit more every day. You are my light, my hope, and everything I ever wanted. I promise to stand behind you, one hundred percent, until my dying day." The rest of the service was all a blur. When they kissed, they forgot all of the people around them, and it was as if they were the only ones in love on the whole planet.  
  
--March 9, 2012--  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!" Jean pushed as hard as she could. She had been in labor for almost 13 hours. The doctor looked up at her. "Just one more push Jean, I can see the baby's head." Jean took a deep breath and pushed, while also squeezing her husband's hand for all she was worth. "Almost... almost...there. Stop pushing. Here is your son." The doctor held up the screaming baby boy. "Congratulations, he's beautiful. What are you going to name him?" Jean and Scott looked at each other. "His name is Charles Xavier Summers." Well, welcome to the world, Charles." A nurse quickly dried the baby off and handed him to his exhausted mother. Jean and Scott were both smiling hugely. They had a son.  
  
--April 21, 2013--  
  
Jean walked quickly into Scott's office. "Scott, I think the baby is coming." Her husband jumped out of his seat. "Okay, I'll go get the car." "No, Scott, I don't think we have time. The baby is coming right now." Scott dashed to the phone and called 911. He was barely coherent. "Wife...baby...coming...what do I do?" "Okay sir, calm down. I'll talk you through it until the paramedics get there, okay? Stay calm. First, you need to-" The dispatcher continued giving Scott instructions, until finally Jean gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Scott clamped off the cord with a piece of string, and the three people lay on the floor, waiting for the ambulance. Scott was in shock. "Oh my gosh. I just delivered a baby." Jean laughed weakly. "What should we call her? We didn't really pick out a name." "How about Abigail Michelle?" Both parents were filled with a sense of peace. They felt that their family was now complete. 


	4. Kurt's Story

Kurt  
  
--August 27, 2004--  
  
Kurt got out of the car slowly. He had been so excited about going to NYU, but now that the day had come to move in, he was petrified. `Vat happens if my vatch breaks? Zis vas such a bad idea.' He took a deep breath to calm himself. After all, he wasn't that far from the Institute. If he needed help, it was only a phone call away. He just hoped his roommate would be an understanding guy. When he arrived at his room, he was startled to see a beautiful young woman unpacking. He cleared his throat. She looked up and smiled. "Can I help you?" Kurt found himself blushing. "Uh, is this room 205?" She shook her head. "No, this is 207. You're next door." Kurt stammered an apology. "Oh, don't worry about it. By the way, I'm Rose. Rose Eliot." "My name is Kurt Vagner. I better go unpack. See you around, Rose."  
  
The next day, Kurt was late to two classes. His first day was not going well. He looked at his schedule. `Oh, great. History, my favorite.' He slid into a chair, without paying attention to his surroundings. A minute later, he felt a tap on his arm. "Is anyone sitting here?" a musical voice asked. "Nope." When the young woman sat down, Kurt glanced at her face. "Rose! You're taking history, too?" "Yep. But I hate history. This is probably going to be my worst class." "Yeah, me too. Maybe ve could study together sometime." Rose's eyes lit up. "That would be great. I need all the help I can get."  
  
--October 5, 2007--  
  
Kurt and Rose sat in her room, curled up together on the sofa. Kurt took a deep breath. It was time. "Rose, I have something really important to tell you. It vill be scary at first, and if you vant to stop seeing me, I'll understand. I...I am not like normal people. I am a mutant. Zat means zat I have special powers, and I don't look like most people either." Rose was confused. "What do you mean? You look normal to me." "Zat's because I vear a special vatch. It produces a hologram zat makes me look normal." "Well, show me what you really look like. I promise not to leave." "Alright, but you aren't going to like it." Kurt turned off his watch. Rose gasped. "You...you have fur. And a tail. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "Because I knew you vould be scared. I von't hold you to your promise. I'll just go now." Kurt stood up to leave, but Rose grabbed his arm. "Kurt, I don't want you to leave. I love you for you, not for how you look. Sit down. Now, what kind of `special powers'  
do you have?" He *bamfed* across the room and back again. "I can teleport from place to place. I am glad you do not mind. I vant to ask you something." He knelt. "Vill you marry me?" She said yes almost before he finished the question, and they kissed passionately.  
  
--September 13, 2008--  
  
"I am pleased to present Mr. & Mrs. Kurt Wagner." The priest finished the service, and the newly married couple walked down the aisle, surrounded by friends and family. But Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly saddened by the absence of three of his close friends. Prof. X had recently passed away. Logan hadn't been seen by anyone in almost two years. But the person whose presence he missed the most was Kitty Pryde. She had called to say that she had some important business she couldn't get out of. But somehow Kurt didn't believe that was the reason she was not at his wedding. He tried to concentrate on Rose, and forget all his unhappiness. But his thoughts kept wandering back to his old high school crush. Was it possible that she was too jealous to see him marry someone else? `No,' he thought. `Kitty vould have come if she could have.' Rose tugged on his arm. "A penny for your thoughts." He turned to her, and his eyes softened with love. "It is nothing. I just vish ze  
Professor and Logan could have been here. Zat's all."  
  
--July 24, 2012--  
  
Kurt sped down the highway, praying that a cop wouldn't see him. Rose had just called to say she had gone into labor. She had been living at the Institute for the last few weeks. An ultrasound had revealed that their baby was going to look like Kurt, and so they couldn't have her at a hospital. A midwife friend of Hank's was going to deliver the little girl. Kurt finally arrived at the large building. As soon as he entered the hallway that led to the infirmary, he heard the high-pitched crying of a newborn baby. He teleported the rest of the way, and the midwife handed him a tiny bundle. "Meet your daughter, Rose Elise." He was astounded at how small she was. She was covered in fine, blue baby fuzz, which would soon be replaced by real fur. Her tiny fists waved around. As he stroked one, her three small fingers wrapped around his own. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at his wife. "Ve have a daughter."  
  
--January 26, 2025--  
  
"It appears that you have a brain tumor." Kurt and Rose sat in stunned silence. The doctor continued. "Perhaps if we had caught it earlier, we would have been able to help. But it is now too advanced for any sort of treatment. I am so sorry, Mrs. Wagner, but there is usually only a few months left when the tumor progresses this far. "But...zere must be something you can do. Zere is no surgery, no chemotherapy? Nothing?" Kurt stood up angrily. "No! I vill not accept zis. Ve vill get a second opinion. Zere must be something you can do. You cannot let my vife die. She is too young." He broke into tears, and Rose gathered him into her arms. "Don't cry, my love. We will just have to make the best of the time we have left. Everything will be alright."  
  
--August 5, 2025--  
  
Rose Wagner lay on a hospital bed that had been placed in her and Kurt's living room. She had refused to die in a hospital, so they had arranged for all the equipment to be brought to their house. The last six months had been turbulent, but Rose had no regrets. She had a loving husband, a beautiful daughter, and she was happy. She was ready to go. The pain and sickness were growing to be too much for her to handle, and she was so tired. Kurt entered the room. He had aged visibly since the doctor had made his terrible announcement. Elise entered the room behind him. She was growing into a fine young woman. She looked just like her father, but she had her mother's sweet spirit. Rose's death would hit her hard. Kurt and Elise both sat by her bedside, knowing that the end was close. The nurse was close by, ready to help if she was needed. Rose's breathing was becoming labored, and she was extremely weak. She opened her eyes, and looked at her family. "I love you. And I will  
always be in your hearts." With these final words, Rose Wagner took her last breath, and slipped away. Elise lost control of her feelings, and ran out of the room wailing. Kurt sobbed openly, and cradled the body of his wife like a baby. The nurse tried to disconnect the machines, but he pushed her away. "You leave her alone. Don't touch her. Just get out." The nurse bowed her head and quietly left the room. She would care for the body later. "Rose? You cannot leave me. I need you. Please come back." Kurt's heart was breaking, he had lost the love of his life. He would never be the same.  
  
Next chapter: Todd & Tabitha 


	5. Todd and Tabitha's Story

1 Todd and Tabitha  
  
--February 2, 2002--  
  
Tabitha entered the school gymnasium, on the arms of Freddy and Todd, both of whom where excited to actually be with a girl. She looked down at her dress and grimaced. The dress was hideous, but it was the best she could afford. Todd was wearing a baby blue tuxedo that was way too small for him. Fred was just wearing the nicest thing he could find that fit. 'Oh well, she thought. Three badly dressed friends are better than two well dressed strangers. We're gonna have a blast.' However, the boy next to her in the blue tux was more than a friend. They had both sworn to keep that a secret, because they wanted to avoid the teasing from the rest of the Brotherhood. Both Todd and Tabby knew that they would need to wait for a while before telling anyone about their relationship. After all, they were only sophomores in high school. They had plenty of time.  
  
--May 7, 2004--  
  
It was only six weeks to graduation. Tabitha was excited, but she was also getting very nervous. She knew she would graduate, but there was no chance of her going to college. She simply didn't have the money. She had tried to get a job, but had not yet had any success. Todd was going to go to a local community college, because he really had no career plans as yet. Lance and Pietro were going to well-known universities, and Freddy was working for a local mechanic. She was scared that she would lose the only people she truly loved. After her dad went to prison, her mom disowned her. The Brotherhood was her only family. She was so confused and scared. She sat down on her bed and started to cry.  
  
Just then, Todd was walking by her room. He heard her muffled sobs, and knocked on her door. "Tabby, are you okay?" Tabitha opened her door and quickly pulled Todd inside. They were still keeping their relationship a secret from the others. "Yeah, I'm alright. I am just going to miss all you guys so much when you leave." "Well, you know, me and Freddy will still be living here. We're not going to leave you alone." Todd knew how much he and the rest of the Brotherhood meant to her. "We're still gonna be your family, yo." He hugged her gently. "I always want to be your family. I love you." Tabby laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you too." Todd sat up suddenly. "Hey, Tab. I got a great idea. Let's get married."  
  
--June 17, 2004--  
  
Graduation was over. Everyone was very excited, and all the girls were crying. All except for Tabby. She and Todd had snuck out right after the ceremony. They had driven across town to see the justice of the peace. Six weeks ago, when Todd proposed, Tabby had insisted on waiting until after graduation. So now, they were on the verge of becoming man and wife. Luckily, the justice had not yet gone to bed. His wife served as a witness, and within minutes, Todd and Tabby were married. The only thing to worry about now was what to tell the others. They didn't have to worry too long. Lance and Pietro, who had come to see them graduate, soon burst through the door. "What are you guys doing here?" Todd and Tabby glanced at each other, then shrugged. "Nothin', yo. We just got married." The mouths of the other two boys dropped open. "Married! Wait-til-we-tell-the-others. They're-going- to-freak-out." Pietro bolted out the door, and before they could stop him, he was on the way back to the school to spread the news.  
  
--September 14, 2004--  
  
Todd ran into the Brotherhood house, waving a small piece of paper excitedly. "Tabby, come here. I got great news." Tabitha walked out of the bathroom, looking rather pale. Todd calmed down immediately. "Are you still feeling sick? Maybe you should go see a doctor." Tabby shook her head. "I know what's wrong with me. I'm pregnant." Todd's face broke into a huge smile. "PREGNANT!?!? That's terrific!" Tabby began to cry. "No it's not. We don't have the money to support a baby. My job doesn't pay much, and you're going to school. What are we going to do?" Todd suddenly remembered the paper in his hand. "Money is no object. Look what I got." He handed her the paper. She looked at it and frowned. "Todd, this is a lottery ticket. What does it have to do with anything?" "Look again. That is a lottery ticket with winning numbers. We just won 20 million dollars. We don't have to worry about money ever again. And…" He hopped to the front door and flung it open. "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!!!!" Both young people started laughing. Todd grabbed Tabby and swung her around in the air. When he put her down, she bolted to the bathroom again. "Oops. Sorry, Tab."  
  
--March 5, 2006--  
  
DING-DONG. The front doorbell rang. Tabby was juggling her ten-month old son, Greg, while trying to iron her shirts. The baby was screaming his head off, and meanwhile, the beeper on the stove was telling her that the roast was done. 'I am way too young to be this busy,' she thought as she went to the door. Fred was standing on the other side. "Oh, hi Fred. Come on in. I'm sorry, but I really can't talk right now. The food is burning, my clothes are wrinkling, and Greg will not be quiet. Fred immediately took the baby. "You go get your food. I can watch Greg for a while. When you get a chance, I would really like to talk to you." The baby had stopped crying, and was now playing with the buckle on Fred's overalls. "Okay, I'll only be a few minutes. You can wait in the living room." Fred went in and sat down, placing Greg on his lap. A few minutes later, Tabby came in, looking much calmer. "Now, what is it you need to talk about?" Fred looked at her sadly. "Mallory kicked me out. I finally told her I was a mutant, and she called me a freak. I got no place to stay. I was hoping I could live here, at least for a while." Tabby patted him on the shoulder. "Of course. You can stay here for as long as you need. I'm sure Todd won't mind. We are always here for you." Fred smiled and was rewarded by a gurgling laugh from the baby he was holding. "Wow, Fred, Greg doesn't usually take to people this quickly. It would be a huge help if you could watch him sometimes."  
  
--May 20, 2017--  
  
"Happy Birthday dear Gre-eg, happy birthday to you." Twelve-year-old Greg blew out his birthday candles as hard as he could. Both his parents smiled proudly. Although raising a child was not what they first expected, they loved their son very much. He was an excellent student, and was always well behaved. They only had one concern. Both Todd and Tabby were mutants, but they had never shared this with their son. He had not shown any signs of special powers, so they assumed he was a normal human. However, that was about to change. Later that day, he was trying out his new scooter with some of the other boys in the neighborhood. Todd was working in the yard, and Tabby was washing dishes. Suddenly there was a loud scream from the street outside. Both Todd and Tabby ran to find the source of the noise. The scene they saw shocked them. Their son was backed against a tree, surrounded by angry children. Meanwhile, in a neighbor's yard, a squirrel was lying motionless in a large burned-out area. Both parents quickly figured out what had happened. They sent the other kids home, and took Greg inside for a long talk.  
  
Greg was now beginning to cry. Tabitha calmed him down, then asked, "What happened?" "I don't really know. There was this squirrel that was eating an acorn in that tree next door. I pointed at him, and there was this really bright light, and I fell down. Then all the kids started yelling that I killed him. They said I was a mutant. But you guys aren't mutants." Todd and Tabby exchanged glances. "Actually, Greg, we are. So is Uncle Freddy. I know we should have told you sooner, but we were hoping you would be normal." Greg looked confused. "But I've never seen you use your powers. What can you do?" Tabitha threw a small explosion into the empty fireplace. Then Todd jumped up the stairs, shot out his tongue, and snatched the baseball cap off of his son's head. Greg was much calmer now. "You know, son, there is a school we can send you to that will teach you to use your powers without hurting anyone. Do you remember visiting Scott and Jean at the Xavier Institute? If you want to, you can begin going there." Greg became excited. "You mean a whole school full of mutants like us? Yeah, I want to go. It sounds great."  
  
I'm sorry if that chapter wasn't as good as the others. Classes keep me pretty busy, so it might be a while before I post the next one. I haven't decided who it will be about yet, but I am open to suggestions. 


	6. Hank and Haylie's Story

A/N- This chapter is mostly about Haylie McCoy (Hank's adopted daughter). I am working on Rogue and Lance's story, and it will be up soon. Fortunately, my spring break is next week, so I should be able to finish most of the chapters then.  
  
--June 17, 2010--  
  
Nick and Mia Johansen looked at their baby daughter. Although she was a healthy baby, she had not opened her eyes yet, and she was almost a week old. The doctor said that it was nothing to worry about, and that she would open them soon. But they feared that she was blind. This was not their only concern about Haylie. Her tiny ears came to a definite point, and she was already beginning to develop small teeth. Mia and Nick did their best to overlook all of these strange characteristics. After all, she was their first baby, and they would love her no matter what.  
  
Early one morning, Mia awoke to Haylie's hungry cry. When she went to feed her daughter, she noticed that the baby had finally opened her eyes. Mia was shocked to discover that, instead of the blue eyes most newborns have, Haylie's eyes were yellow, and her pupils were long and narrow, like a cat's. She anxiously called her husband, frightened by all the strange features their baby had. They were both very worried. They called the doctor to explain what was going on, and he told them that her eyes would eventually become normal. After a while, they got used to her odd appearance, and raised her as they would any other baby.  
  
--September 7, 2016--  
  
The time had come for Haylie to start school. She had spent very little time around other children, and so she was very excited. Mia had a hard time keeping her still long enough to comb her very long, very dark hair. "Oh, mommy, do you think the other kids will like me?" she asked for the millionth time. "Of course they will dear. You are a very friendly girl." Despite her words, Mia was very worried. Haylie's eyes were still yellow, and she was afraid the little girl would get teased. Also, Haylie's canine teeth almost looked like fangs. She often licked herself, something her parents could not stop her from doing, no matter how hard they tried. Animals tended to follow her around, which was a problem, since both of Haylie's parents were allergic to dogs. All in all, she was a highly irregular young child.  
  
Haylie arrived at school, and soon got settled in her new classroom. She met her teacher, Miss Gayle, and started to get acquainted with her classmates. It didn't take them long to notice her odd teeth and eyes and ears, and the strange behaviors she showed. Soon they began teasing her, and before the day ended, she could hardly keep from crying. When she got home, she vowed that she would never go back to school, and that other kids were mean. Although her parents made her return, she never made any friends, and instead, withdrew into herself. She wouldn't even talk to the teacher.  
  
--April 2, 2022--  
  
"Hey, cat-girl. Hey, where are you going? Here, kitty, kitty." Haylie tried to ignore the boys who taunted her every day, but she still felt hurt inside. 'I never did anything to them. Why are they so mean to me? It's not my fault I look different.' She was in seventh grade, and the teasing was no better than it had been when she was in first. Now she wore contacts to conceal her eyes, and she never revealed her teeth. She kept her hair down to hide her ears. But no matter what she did, they never forgot to make fun of her. Her only friends were the animals around the school. She ate lunch alone every day, usually underneath a big tree in the courtyard. Birds and squirrels often gathered around her, and she shared her food with them. People avoided her, and she liked it that way. She had gradually become so shy that she never talked anymore, not even to her parents. She knew, deep down inside, that even they thought she was a freak. She resigned herself to the fact that she was too much of a freak to have any human friends.  
  
As she settled down under the tree for lunch, some of the boys who had been teasing her earlier came over. They began to taunt her again. "Hey freak. Why are you eating alone? You can come over and eat with us. I stole some Meow Mix from my mom's cabinet. Want some?" She bowed her head to hide her tears, and the boys started laughing out loud. The more they laughed, the more upset she got. 'Just leave me alone,' she thought. 'I wish somebody would make them stop. I just want them to go away.' She was thinking so hard she didn't hear the screeches at first. When she looked up, several angry blue jays and blackbirds were attacking the boys. Finally the boys ran away, and the birds settled on her head and shoulders. She was confused. 'I asked for someone to make them go away. Did you guys hear me?' she stroked the head of a bird perched on her arm. She gasped when she heard a voice answer in her head. "Yes, of course. They have teased you long enough." Haylie was so scared by this that she ran home immediately, not caring about the rest of her classes.  
  
When she got there, two strangers were waiting outside her front door. One was a young man in sunglasses, and the other was a woman with long red hair. She approached the people warily. 'Mom and Dad must not be home,' she thought. 'I guess I should let those people in to wait for them.' When she reached the two people, the man started to talk. "My name is Scott Summers, and this is my wife, Jean. You must be Haylie. We would like to talk to you and your parents. Do you think we can come in?" "They aren't home. You can wait in the living room." She showed them into the living room, and then escaped to her own bedroom. She took out her contacts, since they had been driving her crazy all day long. Then, she lay across her bed thinking for almost two hours, totally forgetting the strangers alone in the house. Then she heard her mom come in from work, and not long after that… "HAYLIE!" She ran down the hall to the living room, and stopped short when she saw the couple still sitting on chairs, waiting patiently. She gasped. "Oh, mom, I'm sorry. I totally forgot they were there." As she spoke, she looked up at her mom, forgetting that she was no longer wearing her contacts. She heard the woman gasp, and quickly dropped her eyes.  
  
Scott spoke to break the tension. "It's alright, Mrs. Johansen. We didn't mind waiting. We need to talk to the both of you about something very important. Do you have a few minutes?" Haylie's mother looked suspiciously at the two young people. "How do you know my name? I don't think we have ever met. Who are you?" Scott and Jean explained why they were there. Mrs. Johansen turned on Haylie angrily. "You mean you're one of those mutant freaks? You get out of my house. I don't want the neighbors finding this out. You and those other two freaks leave right now, before I call the cops." There were tears streaming down Haylie's face. After the constant tormenting of the bullies at school, this was too much to bear. She didn't even bother to gather up any of her things. She bolted out the front door, quickly followed by Scott and Jean.  
  
Haylie leaned against a tree in her front yard, sobbing. Jean put a friendly arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Haylie. She'll come around. It just takes awhile for some parents to get used to the idea of having a mutant child. Give her a few days, then call. She'll be ready to talk then. Meanwhile, you can come and stay at the Xavier Institute, just to see how you like it. If you decide to come home, we'll bring you back. We won't make you stay if you don't want to." Haylie pondered the idea for a few minutes. "Are all the kids there mutants, like me?" Scott replied. "Yes, they are all mutants. Most of the kids will be older than you. But they are all really great, and you don't have to worry about being teased. Some of them look different, too." Haylie took a deep breath. "I don't like to be teased. My only friends are the animals that live outside the school. I think...I think they can talk to me." Jean nodded. "Yes, that is your mutation. You can speak to and understand animals. We can help you control your power, and teach you to use it properly."  
  
For the first time, Haylie looked directly at the couple. Her yellow eyes were still filled with tears. "What can you guys do?" "Scott can shoot laser beams from his eyes, and I can move things with my mind." Jean answered. Haylie was silent for a minute. "Okay, I'll go. But..." she paused. "What is it?" Jean prompted. "Well, I didn't get any of my clothes. What am I going to wear?" "We have plenty of extra clothes at the Institute. I'm sure something there will fit you." With that, they set off to Bayville with the newest student of the Xavier Institute.  
  
--April 17, 2022--  
  
Haylie had been at the school for almost three weeks. She was settling in very well. The other children accepted her immediately, and she was quickly making friends. Her power was developing quickly, too. Not only could she talk to animals, she could make them do what she wanted. She also had almost perfect night vision, and enhanced hearing. Scott and Jean had arranged for several pets to join the "family" so that she could better develop her powersShe had not yet been able to speak to her parents, as they would not answer their phone. But Haylie was having so much fun, she barely noticed. For the first time in her life, no one was treating her like a freak.  
  
"Hey guys, mail call." Hank McCoy called the students, who were always excited to get letters from their family and friends. Haylie ran to the large blue man, followed quickly by Charles and Abigail Summers, Elise Wagner, and several other students. Hank passed out the mail, and to Haylie's surprise, she received a letter from her parents. She opened it eagerly and scanned the page. Hank watched sympathetically as her face fell, and her unique eyes lost their brightness. "What does it say, Haylie?" he asked as he pulled her to the side, so the other students wouldn't notice. "My mom and dad have signed a paper saying that I am not their daughter anymore." She buried her face in Hank's shoulder. "Why would they do that? I haven't done anything wrong." Hank wrapped a muscular arm around her. "No, you have not done anything wrong. Sometimes people are just scared of what they don't understand. Your parents don't mean to hurt you, they just don't understand. But we will always be your family. Whenever you need us, we will always be there." Haylie returned his hug, and up to her room to think. She needed some alone time to digest all that had just happened. Hank went to do some thinking as well. Something about Haylie made him wish he could be her real family. Maybe it was just the animal side of him that was drawn to her. But he had the feeling it was much more than that. The question was, what should he do about it?  
  
--June 11, 2023--  
  
Hank could barely contain his excitement. The day had finally come. Haylie was going to be his legal daughter. He hadn't told her yet, but the final adoption papers came this morning. Since today was her birthday, he was taking her to a movie, then to her favorite restaurant. He planned to show her the papers at dinner. 'She is going to be so happy. I already am so happy I just might explode before I can tell her.' He loved her so much, and he couldn't help but feel pity for her parents. 'They have no idea what they gave up. She is the smartest, sweetest girl I have ever known.' Soon it was time to go the movie. He went to her room to get her, and they left a few minutes later.  
  
Haylie was full of curiousity. Hank had been so edgy all evening, she was beginning to worry that something was wrong. When she asked, he promised that he would tell her after dinner. Finally they both finished eating, and she waited for his 'big news.' Hank pushed back his chair, and reached in his pocket for the papers. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He couldn't trust himself to talk, so he just handed the teenager the sheets that made them true family. When Haylie read them, she squealed with happiness. "Does this mean that I am your for real daughter now? Wait until I tell the girls at school. Oh, Daddy, this is the best birthday present I ever had." When she called Hank daddy, both felt their eyes fill with tears. They finally felt as though they truly belonged. The new family embraced, and went home to share their great news with the other people at the school. 


	7. Rogue and Lance's Story, part one

Sorry for the delay. My computer monitor has been on the fritz, and I had to wait until it got fixed. The next chapter should be up sooner. I promise.  
  
Rogue and Lance  
  
--July 15, 2001--(A/N- I have no idea when Rogue left the Brotherhood.)  
  
Lance lay sulking on his bed, earphones blasting loud music into his ears. Todd and Fred stopped outside his door. "Man, he's been like that for three days, yo. What is up with him?" Fred shook his large head. "I dunno. He hasn't left his room since Rogue left. He just lays around. He don't even yell at us anymore." "Yeah, something must be seriously wrong. Maybe he's sick. Do you think we oughta call a doctor, yo?" Pietro whizzed by, then stopped abruptly. "What-are-you-guys-doing-here? Lance-is-going-to- beat-the-crap-out-of-you-if-you-don't-move-it." Freddy explained. "We're worried about him. What if he never comes out of there, huh? What will happen to us then?" Pietro looked at Fred scornfully. "Blob-you-idiot. He- will-come-out-eventually. He-just-misses-that-gothic-wierdo." Lance finally looked up and noticed the three standing outside his door. 'What do those annoying little creeps think they are doing? Can't a guy get some privacy around here? Well, I'll show them,' he thought. His eyes rolled back in his head, and the whole dilapidated house began to shake. Pietro, Todd, and Fred all fell in a tangled heap in the hallway. Despite the headache he could feel coming on, Lance laughed, and then slammed his door, causing them to fall once again. Pietro cursed angrily. "Get-off-of-me-you-morons." He untangled himself, and sped off to nurse his wounded pride. Lance flopped back onto his bed, put his earphones back on, and his thoughts soon returned to Rogue. He silently cursed himself. 'How could you let yourself like her? She doesn't like you. Girls never like you. Just forget her.' But he couldn't get her face out of his mind. He just turned up the music and tried to go to sleep.  
  
--That same day, at the Xavier Institute--  
  
Rogue lay on her bed, trying to ignore Kitty's constant questions. She sighed deeply. Life at the mansion was not what she expected. She had barely settled in before being sent for her first training session with Logan. Now she was tired and sore, and her stupid preppy roommate wouldn't leave her alone. Finally the younger girl gave up on her new roommate, and left the room in a huff. Rogue stared up at the ceiling, thinking hard. She knew in her heart that she would never fit in with the X-men like she had at the Brotherhood house. Although the guys in the Brotherhood were sort of crude, and stupid, and not too big on hygiene, she was really starting to miss them. Especially... 'No,' she told herself. 'He doesn't think of you like that. You are so not Lance's type.' Still, she saw his face every time she closed her eyes. 'Forget him, girl. He has probably already forgotten you. Even if he wanted to date you, it wouldn't be fair. You wouldn't be able to touch him.'  
  
Just then, Kitty came back into the room. Rogue immediately rose from her bed and headed for the door. "Like, where do you think you're going? Supper is in half an hour." "Ah'm goin' for a walk. Is that alraht with ya?" Kitty shrugged and opened her book. She couldn't care less. Rogue walked through Bayville's streets for almost an hour before she found herself in front of the Brotherhood mansion. She briefly considered knocking on the door, but decided against it. 'After all,' she reasoned. 'Ya left them. They're prob'ly mad at ya anyway.' She turned and headed back to her new home, wishing it didn't have to be this way.  
  
--February 2, 2002-- (A/N-Risty is Mystique in disguise. Okey-dokey?)  
  
Rogue and Risty walked into the school gym, trying to pretend they didn't care that they were both dateless. Behind them, Tabitha was approaching with her two dates, Todd and Fred. Rogue glanced around the gym, fighting the jealousy she felt at seeing all of her fellow mutants having such a good time. Scott was dancing with Taryn in the middle of the floor. Kurt and Amanda were not far away, and next to them was Evan, dancing with some random girl. Across the gym, Pietro was going from one girl to another, balancing his four companions. Rogue shuddered. Approaching her were the last two people she wanted to talk to right now. Kitty bounced up, perkily. "Like, hi Rogue. Hi Risty. You guys didn't ask anybody to the dance? I was, like, so excited when Lance said he would come with me." Kitty smiled inside. She knew how much Rogue liked Lance, and she never missed an opportunity to rub it in. Fortunately for her, Rogue and Lance both missed her cutting remarks. Lance cut his eyes to the side, and examined Rogue closely, thinking how pretty she looked tonight. He didn't notice Rogue doing the same thing to him. Kitty announced that she was thirsty. He smiled at her. "Why don't you go get both of us some punch, okay, Kitty?" Risty sensed what was coming and slipped off for some refreshments of her own.  
  
Lance and Rogue stood there awkwardly for a moment or two. Finally Lance broke the silence. "So.....we miss you in the Brotherhood. You were like one of the guys, you know?" He inwardly winced. 'Way to go, slick. The best way to get a girl to like you is to tell her she's like a guy.' "Uh, I mean..." He broke off. "Ah know what ya mean. Ah miss you guys too." Rogue reassurred him. "Hey, do ya wannna dance?" Lance grinned, visibly relieved. "I'd love to." He offered his arm, and they walked out to the dance floor just as the first slow dance of the night began. She laid her head on his shoulder, and they moved slowly in a circle, enjoying their closeness. Kitty watched from across the gym, narrowing her eyes angrily. Just as she started to charge over and break them up, Tabby, Todd, and Fred "accidentally" knocked into her, spilling both drinks all over the front of her dress. "Gee, Kitty, I am so sorry. Here, let me help." Tabby grabbed a napkin and swabbed at the growing stain, but only managed to soak it further into the dress. Kitty barely held back a frustrated scream. "OOOhhhh. Now I, like, have to go home and clean up." Under her breath, she added, 'And I have to make sure Lance takes me. I will not leave him to, like, dance with that Gothic slut.' Kitty stormed off to announce their departure.  
  
Lance stammered awkwardly. "But Kitty, I don't want to leave yet." Rogue's presence turned the normally cocky teen into a blushing young boy. "Maybe....someone else can take you home?" Kitty shook her head. "Nope, you're, like, my date. It is only proper that you take me home. Come on, let's go." She dragged him away, protesting. Pietro saw what was going on and broke in. "HeyAlversIcantakeherhome. It'llonlytakemetensecondsanyways. Berightback." Before Kitty could protest, he whisked her back to the mansion in a silver blur, and even managed to grab a quick burger before he returned seconds later. "See? Noproblemwhatsoever. Seeyalater." All of the Brotherhood, even Mystique, recognized how much Rogue and Lance cared for each other, and were doing their best to help the relationship along.  
  
Lance shrugged. "Okay, well I guess we can keep dancing then." "Or," Rogue replied coyly, "We could ditch this place and go for a walk alone in th' moonlight." Lance giggled, (A/N-Yes, giggled-love can do strange things to people.) and nodded. They left the gym arm-in-arm. All of the Brotherhood watched, grinning, and then returned to their dates. Their lives would be so much easier when Lance was in a good mood again.  
  
Rogue and Lance walked for over an hour and a half, finally ending up back outside the school gym. They looked deep into each other's eyes, and before Lance knew what he was doing, he had leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Rogue's lips. The remained that way for several wonderful seconds, and when each pulled away, they were shocked to discover that Lance didn't seem to be affected. "What just happened? I touched you, and you didn't absorb my powers?" "No, ah guess not." Rogue smiled. "Maybe it was a fluke." She grabbed his face, and kissed him again. This kiss lasted much longer than the last, and when they pulled away, they were both breathless. "Wow. I definitely felt something that time." Lance said dreamily. "Do you want to go back in? We could dance some more, if you want to." "Why don't we just dance out here? It is a beautiful night." The couple wrapped their arms around each other, and slow danced together in the moonlight, forgetting about their surroundings, totally absorbed in each other.  
  
--February 3, 2002, the next morning--  
  
Professor X regarded the two young teens in front of him. Lance and Rogue were holding hands and looking somewhat nervous. "So, Professor, why do ya think Lance can touch me when nobody else can?" The professor wheeled around the desk and faced them. "Well, it could be any number of things. I suspect that it has to do with the feelings you have for each other. Possibly Rogue has learned to control her powers. I would like to test this theory. I have gotten a volunteer for this experiment, he should arrive any second now." As if on cue, Kurt Wagner walked in the door. "Gutentag, Rogue. Ze professor says I may be able to help." She hesitated. "Vell, go ahead. I'm ready." Rogue bit her lip. Suddenly she was scared. What if she hurt him? He was practically her brother, and she didn't want to do any permanent damage. She drew a deep breath, concentrated, and touched his face with the tip of her index finger.  
  
Her mind was immediately flooded with Kurt's memories. She quickly removed her hand, and Kurt collapsed on the floor. The professor called to Ororo to take him to the Infirmary, while Rogue fell to her knees beside him. "No, Kurt, don't do this. Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean to." Her tearstained face looked up at the Professor. "Why didn't it work?" Ororo and Logan came in, and carried the elf downstairs. "Rogue, it will be alright. I suppose Lance is the only one you can touch. We will only know for sure one way." Rogue began shaking her head before he even finished his sentence. "No way. Ah am never going to touch Lance again. Ah refuse to risk hurtin' him." "In that case, you are simply going to have to assume that last night was a one-time thing." With that, Professor X left the room to check on Kurt.  
  
Lance turned to Rogue and stroked her hair. "I will respect your decision, but that does not mean you are rid of me so easily. I intend to spend my whole life with you. And there is nothing you can do about it." Rogue pushed his hand away. "Ya deserve better than someone like me. Ah'll never be able to treat ya like ya deserve. Ya should find someone who won't hurt ya when ya touch her. Ah can't be with ya, not ever. Ah'm....Ah'm so sorry. Just go." After she finished this speech, she fled from the room. All of the events of the last two days were becoming too much for her handle. She needed some alone time. Lance realized this, and wisely decided to let her have as much time as she needed. He returned home, at the same time vowing that he would never lose her. She was the only girl he really loved.  
  
--March 7, 2012--  
  
Lance and Rogue were on their weekly walk. This walk had become a tradition over the past thirteen years. The two had taken this walk every Saturday since they discovered their feelings for each other. Regardless of fights, or personal problems, neither of them had ever missed one single Saturday. If the weather was bad, or one of them was sick, they would walk inside their apartments, talking and sharing the events of the previous week. Even though Rogue still refused to put Lance at risk, they had remained the best of friends. Lance had not backed down from his promise either. Over the years, he had proposed several times. She had not yet accepted, but he was not going to give up, not ever. He hoped this day would be different, however. He was going to propose, and he was not going to take no for an answer.  
  
As they walked, Rogue looked suspiciously at her companion. He was acting strangely today, stranger than usual. She was slightly hurt that he wouldn't tell her what was on his mind. Usually they told each other everything. Lance sensed her confusion, and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his body, careful not to touch his bare skin. "Ah wish ya would just tell me what you're thinkin'. Ah might be able to help, ya know." He squeezed her shoulders gently. "I will tell you in just a few minutes, I promise. Just wait. We're almost there." "Almost where?" Rogue stopped and stared at him. "What is goin' on with ya today? You're actin' like ya got a big secret or somethin'. Ya know how much ah hate secrets." "I know, I know. Just a few more minutes. Please?" He gave her his best puppy face, and she caved instantly. "Alright. Just don't make that stupid face."  
  
They arrived at Rogue's favorite Chinese restaurant. As they ordered their lunch, Lance reminded the waiter, "Don't forget our fortune cookies. That's your favorite part, right, Rogue?" "Riiight." The waiter gave Lance a knowing look, and went to get their food. After they finished eating, Lance handed Rogue her cookie. "Open it and see what your fortune is." Rogue broke open the cookie, and gasped. A diamond ring fell out, followed by a small slip of paper. She looked open-mouthed at Lance, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, go on. What's your fortune say?" Rogue unfolded the small paper, and read its contents: "Rogue, I have loved you for thirteen years. Please do me the honor of wearing this ring, and becoming my wife." Rogue began to speak, but Lance held up his hand. He was totally serious now. "I have a few things to say before you answer. First of all, this is the last chance you will have to accept. I can't keep putting myself through this anymore. I don't want to be your friend anymore. It isn't enough. Second, I don't care if you can't touch me. I want to be with you forever, no matter what. And third....." Rogue cut him off. "YES! Yes. Ah will absolutely marry you. Ah'm sorry ah didn't say yes before now. Ah was just too scared, ah guess. But now ah'm ready. Ready to be your wife. Forever." Lance left his seat and came around the table. He took her in his arms, and they held each other, neither one saying a word. No words were necessary, not in this moment.  
  
A/N- I decided to split this chapter in half, because it is so long. The second part should be up as soon as I finish it, probably later today or tomorrow. 


	8. Rogue and Lance's Story, part two

A/N- I decided to split this chapter into two parts, because it got so long. Hope you enjoy it. And, I'll warn you, this part is fairly angsty and sad. But it ends happily, so don't worry.  
  
Rogue and Lance, part two  
  
--January 14, 2013--  
  
Although it was January, the weather was fairly warm. Of course it usually was, this far south. That was why Lance and Rogue decided to move to Baton Rogue. They were both sick of long, cold, New York winters. But today, the weather was the last thing on their minds. They were saying their wedding vows, under a beautiful outdoor gazebo, surrounded by the people they valued most in the world. Only one person invited was missing. Hank had been forced to stay in Bayville to watch the school for Scott and Jean. But everyone else was there: Scott and Jean, Kurt, Evan, Pietro, Kitty, Todd and Tabby, Fred, Ororo, and even Mystique. They all watched as their old friends finally tied the knot.  
  
The priest finished his wedding speech, and Lance and Rogue had said their vows. There was only one thing left to do. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lance and Rogue had discussed this moment, and come to a decision. Since Rogue still refused to allow Lance to touch her, he kissed her through her veil. Everyone applauded, and the newlyweds made their way through the small crowd. They finally reached the limo, and Rogue threw her bouquet. To everyone's surprise, it was caught by Abigail Summers, the two year old daughter of Scott and Jean. The whole crowd burst into laughter, and the limo carried the bride and groom away to their honeymoon, each waving good-bye through the windows.  
  
--Ten hours later--  
  
The large plane touched down in Cancun, and all of the passengers departed. Rogue and Lance headed immediately to their hotel, anxious to begin their honeymoon. This had been the subject of discussion as well, and it was agreed that they would be alright as long as Lance wore a condom. Even Rogue couldn't disagree with that. They reached the large suite, and wasted no time in consummating their marriage. (A/N- This part I will leave to your imagination. *Heeheehee*)  
  
--February 22, 2013--  
  
Rogue sat down hard on the bed in shock, a used pregnancy test in her hand. 'Pregnant?!? Ah can't be pregnant. Lance always uses a condom. This isn't happenin'.' Lance came into the room. He rushed to her side instantly, noticing her pale features. "Rogue? Are you feeling sick again? What's wrong?" She handed him the positive test in her hand without a word. "What is this?" He gasped. "Are you.....pregnant? But....how.....when..." "Ah don't know how. But this is terrible. Ah can't have a baby. Ah can't let myself be pregnant. It's not fair." Lance was beginning to smile. "No, this is great. We're going to be parents. You're going to be a mommy. I'm....I'm going to be a daddy." Suddenly he felt light-headed, and had to sit down heavily on the bed beside her.  
  
"Sure, it will be fine until the baby is born. How do ya expect a doctor to deliver a baby without lettin' it touch its mother? How do ya explain that to a doctor? 'Oh, doctor, by the way, do ya mind not letting the baby come in contact with mah skin?' Yeah, right, that would work." Rogue was in tears. "Ah don't know what to do. What are we goin' to do, Lance?" He stood up decisively. "We're going to Bayville and see what Mr. McCoy says about this. Maybe he can fix it so you can have the baby without touching it." But even as he spoke, Lance realized how impossible the situation really was.  
  
--February 25, 2013--  
  
"Well, my tests confirm that you are indeed pregnant. You are due October first. As for the delivery, I am not a doctor, but I will tell you what I think. If the baby is delivered by Cesarean section, I may be able to keep it from touching your skin. My advice is to come up here two weeks before your due date so that I can keep an eye on you. Other that that, you will just have to hope for the best." Rogue and Lance went away from the meeting less than reassured, but there was nothing they could do but wait out the next seven months. They returned home, and carried on life as best they could until September.  
  
--September 16, 2013--  
  
Rogue was now about two weeks away from her due date. The pregnancy had gone without any problems, and she and Lance were on a plane for Bayville once again. They were supposed to meet Hank at the airport, and he would take them back to the mansion to await the c-section. Both expectant parents were very nervous, but Rogue was even more so. She had been having slight contractions for the last five hours. They were getting harder and closer together, and she was beginning to fear that she was going into labor. She knew that they were about to land, and so she didn't say anything. No one on the plane could help her anyway. She was praying Hank would know what to do.  
  
When they got off the plane, Lance spotted Hank immediately. They walked slowly over, and Hank led them to his car. They rode in silence for twenty minutes, when suddenly Rogue let out an exclamation. "What's wrong?" "Ah......Ah think mah water just broke. Ah'm in labor." Hank quickly pulled the car to the side of the road. He got out and went to the back seat where Rogue was sitting. "Lie on your back and let me examine you. How long have you been having contractions?" She looked apologetically at Lance. "About five hours. Ah was hoping we would get to the Institute and Hank could make them stop. Ah didn't want to worry ya." Hank sighed worriedly as he examined her. "You are already dilated about five centimeters. I'm afraid that it's too late for a c-section. You are going to have to deliver normally." He sped the whole way back to the mansion, and rushed her down to the Infirmary. She was practically ready to push when they got there. Despite her pain, she begged, "Please, don't let me touch it. Please."  
  
Hank did his best, but the baby's head touched Rogue's skin on its way out. "You have a little boy, but he is unconscious. I have to treat him before you can see him." He took the baby out of the room, while Lance tried to reassure his exhausted wife. "He'll be fine. You'll see. He's so beautiful, he looks just like you. What should we call him?" "How about Lance Jr.?" They fell silent as Hank re-entered the room. He slowly shook his head. "I'm so sorry. He was just too small. The shock of Rogue's power was too much. I lost him." Both parents felt their eyes fill with tears. "No. NO! He's fine. Just bring him in here. He's gonna be just fine. Isn't he?" Rogue was in denial. Lance just sat on the floor and sobbed. He couldn't believe this could be happening.  
  
--September 19, 2012--  
  
Rain drizzled down, moistening the fresh earth covering the small grave. The same crowd that rejoiced at the wedding less than a year ago now mourned at the grave of a child who died without ever really living. Everyone present was mourning with the bereaved parents, but no one really knew what to say. Eventually the small group broke up, leaving two figures standing in the rain. 'How could ah do this to us...to him?' Rogue's internal conflict was obvious as she turned to Lance. "Ah'm so, so sorry. This is all mah fault. Ah'll understand if ya hate me now." Lance remained silent, not trusting himself to speak yet. He didn't want to blame his wife, but he was too full of pain not to. He turned and walked away, leaving Rogue to continue her self-blame. Both of them felt isolated in their own grief, and neither could talk about it, not yet.  
  
Lance went home alone, and sat in their dark living room alone for a long time. Finally he headed to the bedroom. He didn't like what he was about to do, but he felt it was necessary, at least right now. Rogue came in thirty minutes later, and found him putting all of his clothes into a suitcase. "What are ya doin'?" "I'm moving out. I'm sorry, but I just can't stay here. Not right now." He finished packing, and stood to leave. "I'll stay in a hotel until I get a more permanent place to stay. I'll call you when I get there." She touched his face, and he kissed her gloved hand. Then he left, without looking back. Rogue made no move to stop him, knowing that she needed to be alone too. She just prayed that things would work themselves out soon. To lose someone else she loved so soon would be too much to bear.  
  
--November 5, 2013--  
  
*Ring, ring* Rogue hurried to pick up the telephone, hoping it was Lance. He had called occasionally over the past six weeks, to check in, and let her know where he was staying. But she was to be disappointed. "Hello?" "Hello, is this Mrs. Alvers? I'm Sgt. Kimball with the Baton Rouge police department. We are sorry to tell you this, but your husband has been in a car accident. He was taken to the Gulf Hospital." "Oh, my gosh. Is he gonna be alright?" "I don't know ma'am. You'll have to ask the doctors that. I'm sorry I can't tell you more." "Okay, well, thank ya. Good-bye." Rogue hung up the phone in shock. 'Lance can't be hurt too badly, right? Ah mean, the cop would have told me if her were-.' She couldn't even finish the awful thought. She grabbed her keys, and headed straight for the hospital, barely staying within the speed limit.  
  
Rogue ran straight for the front desk. "Hi, I'm Rogue Alvers. My husband was in a car accident. The police said he was brought here." The receptionist found the file. "Yes, he is still down in the ER. Just follow the stairs to the ground floor, someone down there can help you." "Thanks." Rogue bolted down the stairs, and was soon directed to the waiting area, as the doctors were still working on Lance. A few minutes later, a man in a white coat came out of the doors. "Mrs. Alvers? I'm Dr. Montgomery. Your husband took a pretty bad blow to the head. He is still in a coma, but his vital signs are good. He should wake up soon, after the swelling goes down." "Can ah see him?" The doctor led her back to a corner room, where Lance was lying. He seemed just to be asleep, like he could wake up any minute.  
  
Rogue pulled a chair up beside the bed and took his hand. "Oh, Lance, please wake up. Ah need ya. Ah've been so lost without ya. Ya just gotta wake up." Her voice broke, and she lay her head on his chest. When the doctor came back in a couple of hours later, he found them like that, Rogue gently sleeping on her comatose husband. He slipped out of the room, so as not to disturb her. The closing of the door woke Rogue up. She left her head on Lance's chest, however, listening to his heart beating. 'Oh, God, if You're out there, please make my husband better. Ah know ah've never really been the prayin' kind, but if You'll just grant this one request, ah swear ah'll be grateful forever. Please. Ah can't lose anyone else from my life. Ah couldn't bear it.' As she prayed, Rogue felt a gentle hand caress her head. She lifted her tear-stained face to see Lance smiling weakly at her.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Lance, you're okay." 'Thank You," she thought. 'Thank You so much for answering mah prayer.'  
  
--November 31, 2014--  
  
Lance and Rogue sat next to each other in the small office, exchanging nervous glances. A middle-aged woman in a business suit entered the room, and took a seat across from them. "Mr. & Mrs....Alvers?" she asked, consulting her legal pad. "Yes, that's us." "So, you are interested in adopting, is that correct?" "Yes." "Well, adoption is a long process. It usually takes several months, possibly even years. Are you willing to put yourselves through that?" Lance gripped Rogue's hand tightly. "Yes, we are. We really want children." "Well, in that case, let's get started on the paperwork. Things will probably go faster if you register as foster parents first. That means you will take in a child on a temporary basis before you decide to adopt. The government would give you money for food and clothes, whatever the child needs. Will that suit you?" "Alright. We'll do that."  
  
"There are several questions we need to ask first, such as the type of child you are interested in." "Well, we discussed getting a little girl. Preferably not a newborn, but we want to be the ones to raise her. Race really doesn't matter." The interview went on for the next forty minutes, and finally the lady was satisfied. "We'll call you if a child becomes available. Oh, and here is my number if you have any questions. Just ask for Mrs. Hall." "Okay, thank you." Mrs. Hall left the room, and Rogue sighed deeply. "Ah didn't realize there was so much involved. Ah hope they can find the perfect child for us. Ah really want to be a mother." "Me too."  
  
--December 6, 2014--  
  
The telephone was ringing as Lance opened the front door. He ran to pick it up. "Hello?" "Hello, Mr. Alvers. This is Mrs. Hall, from the adoption agency. I think we have found a little girl to stay with you for a while." "Really? That's great." "Her name is Sarah. She's three months old, and her mother is only fifteen years old. The girl's parents are threatening to disown her unless she gives the baby up. This will be only temporary, until the girl signs the final adoption papers. Are you interested?" "Well, I'll have to check with my wife, but yes, I think we're very interested. When can we have her?" "Would three weeks be long enough to get ready?. You should be able to pick her up on the 23rd." "That's wonderful. An early Christmas present. We will look forward to hearing from you soon. Good-bye." "Good-bye, Mr. Alvers. Merry Christmas." Rogue came in just as he was hanging up the phone. "Who was that?" "That was Mrs. Hall. We're going to get a little girl in three weeks. "Three weeks! We don't even have a room ready yet. Don't just stand there. We have a lot to do in not a lot of time."  
  
--May 13, 2018--  
  
"Mommy? When is my brother going to get here?" Sarah Alvers seemed to be more excited about the arrival of her new adopted brother than her parents were. She was now three and a half, and very anxious to be a big sister. Lance and Rogue were excited too. They had agreed it was time for Sarah to have a brother, and so had decided to adopt again. Their new little boy was named Joseph, and he was a year old. "He should be here in just a few minutes sweetie. Be patient." Lance was the first one to spot the woman from the agency. "Look, there is Mrs. Hall. And that must be Joseph." Mrs. Hall was carrying a little boy with a head full of white- blonde hair. "Oh, he's beautiful." Joseph buried his head in Mrs. Hall's shoulders shyly at first, but it didn't take long before he was toddling around, giggling at the antics of his new big sister.  
  
"Well, you only have to sign the final papers, and he's yours for good. His parents have no doubts about their decision at all." Rogue and Lance signed the forms, and the four went home to start their new lives together. In less than a week, Joseph's name had been shortened to Joey, and the rest of the family had forgotten that he hadn't always been there. His 'mama' and 'dada' were both very pleased with their two children, and both felt more whole than they ever had before.  
  
--June 9, 2027--  
  
Rogue was sorting through the mail, when she came upon a letter from Scott Summers. She sat on the couch and scanned its contents. 'A reunion? That's a great idea. It's about time that we all got together. It has been a very long time. Seeing everyone again will be great. A lot has happened over the past twenty five years, to all of us. We all have lots to share.' She ran to find Lance and tell him the good news. Soon they had their plane tickets, and they just had to wait until July to see all of their old schoolmates. Sarah and Joey were also looking forward too meeting all the people their parents had told them about.  
  
A/N- Well, I finally finished. Next chapter will be about Evan and his wife. It won't be nearly as long or angsty as this one. 


	9. Evan's Story

Evan  
  
--May 13, 2005--  
  
Evan Daniels hesitated as he pulled up to the small restaurant. Kurt and his girlfriend, Rose, had been pressuring him to go out with Rose's roommate for months. He finally gave in. All he knew was that her name was Teresa Black, and that she would be wearing an NYU t-shirt. Kurt and Rose insisted that they were perfect for each other, even though Evan was still a senior in high school, and Teresa was a college sophomore. As he entered the restaurant, he saw a beautiful girl sitting in the booth in the back. She was wearing a t-shirt, but he couldn't make out the logo on the front. He took a chance, and approached her. "Are you Teresa?" "Si. You must be Evan."  
  
He slid into the seat across from her. There was a long, awkward pause, and then Teresa broke the silence. "So, Kurt tells me that you like to skateboard." "Oh, yeah. Skating makes me feel so free, you know what I mean?" "Yes, I understand. I like to skate as well. But rollerblading is more my speed. It is very relaxing." Evan was beginning to relax. "Where are you from, Teresa?" "Well, I was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina. We moved to America when I was nine years old. My father is in the military, so I have spent time all over the country. How about you?" The conversation continued in this way for nearly two hours. Finally the waiter came over. "I'm sorry, but we are closing in just a few minutes. We have to ask you to leave." Evan looked at his watch in astonishment. "Do you realize that we have been talking for hours. I better get home. Hey, do you want to get together again sometime? We could go to a movie or something this weekend if you want." "Yes, I would like that very much. Here is my phone number. Please give me a call." Both of the young people went away in an excellent mood. 'Boy,' Evan thought. 'Who would have thought I would have so much fun on a blind date.'  
  
--November 6, 2006--  
  
The small church was decorated beautifully with lilac and white flowers. In the front, Evan and Teresa held hands, both more nervous than they had ever been in their whole life. The preacher finished his speech. Then, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Son, you may kiss your bride." Evan raised her veil. In that moment, time seemed to stand still, and both of them forgot all of their surroundings. Their first kiss as a married couple was something they would never forget.  
  
The reception went well, and the hall was full of both Evan and Teresa's friends and family. Everyone wished them warm congratulations, and then they were on their way to the honeymoon. The flight went smoothly, and they landed in Cancun without a hitch. Then they began the best two weeks either one of them could remember, although neither one got very much sleep. (A/N-If you know what I mean. Heeheeheehee.)  
  
--November 6, 2007--  
  
Evan rubbed his hands in anticipation. Today was his first wedding anniversary, and he had planned everything perfectly. There was a romantic candlelight dinner laid out in the dining area of their apartment, and soft music was playing to set the mood. He wanted everything to go exactly as planned, but he was beginning to be worried. Teresa should have gotten off of work two hours ago. Usually she called if she got held up at the office. Especially lately, since she was eight months pregnant with their first child. He had begged her to quit working, but she was a very determined woman. Surely she had not forgotten that today was their anniversary? No, Teresa would not forget. She is probably just stuck in traffic. Just then the phone rang. 'That must be Teresa. She's probably on her way home now.' He thought, picking it up.  
  
"Evan? It's me. I'm at the hospital. Yes, I'm fine. Yes, the baby is fine. It's a long story. Can you come and pick me up? Okay, see you in a minute. Bye." Evan rushed to the hospital. He found his wife in the waiting area of the emergency room. "Are you okay? What happened?" "Well, the car broke down halfway home. So I started to walk to the nearest phone to call you to come get me. All of a sudden, this crazy guy in an old pickup swerves to the side and almost runs me over. Just before he hits me, I am knocked out of the way, and the truck goes into a grove of trees. I think the guy driving was drunk, they took him away for questioning. Anyway, the man who saved my life was lying at my feet with a big cut on his head. I flagged down a car, and they called 911. The paramedics brought us here, and I'm waiting to see if the guy is okay." Evan breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God you're alright."  
  
The doctor came out of the examining room. "Mrs. Daniels? The gentleman who saved you is waking up. You may come back and see him, if you would like." Evan accompanied Teresa to the back of a long room full of beds. She pulled a stool up beside the bed, and began thanking the stranger for saving her life. "No problem. Saving pretty girls is a habit of mine." The voice coming from the bed made Evan's head snap up. He gaped at the man lying in front of him. "Maximoff?" The pale man looked up at Evan for the first time. "Daniels? I don't believe it. What are you doing here?" Teresa looked from one man to the other, confused. "Do you know each other?" Evan and Pietro glanced at each other. Evan spoke first. "Honey, do you remember when I told you about those guys from high school that drove me and my friends so crazy for four years? Well, here is one of them. Pietro Maximoff. I haven't seen him in over three years." Pietro scoffed. "Listen Daniels, you X-geeks didn't exactly make life easy for us either. Besides, there wasn't much else to do for amusement. Pietro laughed. "I gotta ask, Daniels, how did a loser like you end up with a looker like that? I mean, wow." That was the last straw for Evan. "Look, you creep, you just keep your eyes, and hands, off of my wife. You aren't fit to lick her shoes."  
  
Teresa had heard enough. "Stop it, both of you. Evan, you are acting like a child. You could at least forget the past long enough to thank Mr. Maximoff for saving your wife. In fact, I think we should have him over to dinner to show him our appreciation properly." She turned to Pietro. "Are you busy next Thursday night?" Pietro smirked. "Nope, I will look forward to it." By now Evan was seething. "Now just hang on Teresa. I don't want this guy anywhere near our house. Dinner is out of the question. I am putting my foot down." As soon as he had finished his words, Evan realized what a mistake he had made. "Putting your foot down? Excuse me? We may be married, Mr. Daniels, but no one can tell me what to do." Teresa's eyes flashed. "We will look forward to seeing you for lunch on Thursday, Mr. Maximoff. Evan, kindly give him our address. I'm going to the car. Finished with her tirade, Teresa stormed off to wait for her husband outside. Pietro looked up at Evan. "Man, she's got spunk. How do you put up with that?" Evan shrugged. "You get used to it. Here's some advice: Never argue with a pregnant woman. Listen, I am grateful to you for saving her." Pietro waved his hand. "It was nothing. Forget it." There was a long awkward pause. Then Evan spoke again. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would sort of like to catch up on old times." He scribbled on a piece of paper. "Here's our address. We'll see you at about six-thirty." They said their good-byes, and Evan left to calm down his angry wife. Although neither one would admit it, both men were looking forward to Thursday.  
  
--November 14, 2007--  
  
Evan, Teresa, and Pietro were sitting in the Daniel's living room, catching up on the events that had occurred since the two men had last seen each other. Teresa was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, after hearing the stories of things the Brotherhood had done to the X-Men over the years. Suddenly she gasped. "Ooh. There's another one." Evan looked very concerned. "Teresa, honey, are you okay?" "Yeah, I've just been having these funny pains in my back all day. I guess I'm just tired. Ooh." Another pain hit as she was talking. Evan jumped up. "That's it. We're going to the hospital. I'll get the car." Pietro stopped him. "Daniels it sounds like she is in labor. I could get her there a lot faster, and you know it." Evan was torn between concern for his wife and distrust for his old enemy. Finally he nodded. "Okay, go ahead. I'll meet you there.  
  
When Evan arrived at the hospital, Pietro met him in the delivery waiting area. "How is she? Is she okay? Is she having the baby?" "Slow down, Evan. I don't know. I'm not family, so they won't tell me anything." Evan paced around the waiting room for forty-five minutes, until Pietro made him sit down. "You're making me nervous, and believe me, that is not an easy thing to do." Evan managed a small smile. Just then a doctor came into the room through a set of double doors. "Mr. Daniels? Your wife is just fine, and so is your son. You have a healthy baby boy. We had to do a c-section, because the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck, but now they are both doing great. If your friend hadn't gotten Teresa here so quickly, however, the situation would have been much worse. You owe him the lives of your wife and son." The doctor headed back to the delivery room. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to see your family." Evan took off after the doctor, but just before he went through the doors, he turned around. "I guess I should thank you again. I don't knw what I would have done if Teresa-." He couldn't finish the sentence. "Anyway....." Evan trailed off. He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he did the only thing he could think of. He held out his hand. Pietro stared at it for a minute, then grasped it firmly. All previous disagreements were instantly forgotten, and the two soon became the best of friends.  
  
--March 17, 2011--  
  
Evan was holding Teresa's hand as she bore down for what seemed like the thousandth time. Then the squeaky cry of a baby filled the room. "Congratulations, you have a son." The nurse announced. Teresa and Evan smiled with relief. John was now three, and their daughter, Shannon, was one. Both children had been hoping for a little brother. Teresa's smile disappeared. "What's happening? I think my contractions are starting again." The doctor took a look to see what was going on. "Oh, Mrs. Daniels, it seems that another baby is coming." "Another one? You mean twins? Oh, no, I can't deal with twins. I already had a baby. I quit." The doctor laughed. "I'm afraid that is not an option. Just a couple of good pushes ought to do it. Come on." Teresa took a deep breath, and pushed as hard as she could. "Congratulations, you have twin boys." The nurse laid a baby in each of Teresa's arms. "What are we going to call them, Evan?" "Well, they will probably be troublemakers. Let's call them Kurt and Evan, Jr. What do you think?" "I think Kurt is going to be very excited, and I think I am going to go to sleep now." And she did. Evan went out to the waiting area to share the news with his Aunt Ororo, and Pietro, who had been watching the other children for them. "Guess what? We have twin sons." He knelt down in front of John and Shannon. "You guys get two baby brothers, not just one. Isn't that great?" He ran to the phone to tell his and Teresa's parents, and also to call Kurt and tell him that he had a namesake. He felt like this was the day he had been waiting for all his life.  
  
A/N- Who should the next chapter be about? Review and let me know what you think. 


	10. Kitty's Story

A/N- This chapter is just for those who keep begging me to get Kitty together with Pietro. The beginning may seem a tad strange, but it will get better, trust me. Okay, on with the fic. :)  
  
Kitty  
  
--October 23, 2013--  
  
Teresa picked toys off the floor for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. She was so exhausted. Taking care of four children, two of whom were mischievous twin boys, was no easy task. Her husband, Evan, did what he could, but he had to work so much, what with him and Pietro starting their own business. Speed and Spyke Security Systems was quickly becoming the biggest security business in the county. She laughed again at the name, which had, of course, been Pietro's idea. Over the last couple of years, Pietro had become a frequent sight in the Daniels household. Evan and he were now best friends, surprising to all of those who knew them in high school. But both Evan and Teresa were worried about their friend. Although he was a successful businessman, he didn't seem to have any real prospects in the romance area. Teresa had tried, but she couldn't think of a single friend to set him up with. That was about to change.  
  
Evan came in the door, whistling merrily. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey, hon. How was your day?" "Great, considering your sons destroyed my nice clean house again. Is Pietro coming over for dinner again tonight?" "Yeah. I wish he would get himself a woman. He is alone too much. Well, anyway, honey, you look totally wiped. You definitely need a break." "Yeah, that's going to happen. I am the mother of four children under the age of five." "You know, our anniversary is coming up in a couple weeks. Let's go away on vacation. Just the two of us. It will be so romantic." "And just who is going to watch the kids?" "I don't know. We'll find somebody. Just say you'll think about it. Please." Teresa laughed. "Oh alright. Just don't give me those puppy eyes. You know I can't resist that." Evan's face lit up suddenly. "I just had the best idea that might solve both of our problems. Here, listen to this....."  
  
Pietro agreed to baby-sit without hesitation. But Evan insisted that they would not ask him to watch four toddlers for a week without help. They said that they were going to have 'a friend' come to help him out. They wouldn't share any more details than that. "Well, anyway, you know I love helping out with the little rugrats. Just let me know when." Pietro gave the matter little thought after that.  
  
--November 2, 2013--  
  
Kitty was working in her small garden when she heard the phone ring. She ran inside to pick it up, quickly wiping her dirty hands on her faded blue jeans. "Hello?" "Hey, Kitty, it's Evan. How are you?" "I'm great. It's so good to hear from you. What's up?" "Well, you knew I got married a few years ago. Teresa and I have four kids now. The thing is, next week is our seventh anniversary. We would really like to get away, but we are limited to our baby-sitting options. Auntie O hasn't been feeling well lately, and most of our other friends are busy. Do you think that you could help us out? I know this is short notice, and that we haven't really kept in touch, but you're our last shot." "Well, yeah, I guess I could do that. Do you want me to come to your place?" "That would probably be best. Oh, and don't worry about the kids. They're very well behaved. Anyway, you won't be alone. We wouldn't ask you to watch the kids alone. My best friend will be helping you out. You'll meet him when you get here. We'll pay for your plane tickets. Hey, we really appreciate this. You have no idea." Kitty waved her hand. "Hey, forget it. I love kids. I'm a teacher, remember? But don't expect me to leave as soon as you get back. I intend to stay and catch up with you guys." "That sounds great. See you in a couple of days." "Okay, bye." Kitty hung up the phone, shaking her head at the strange conversation she had just had with her old friend. 'Oh, well,' she thought. 'Evan always was a little bit odd.'  
  
--November 5, 2013--  
  
Kitty stepped off of the plane, and began looking around for Evan and his wife. She spotted them just off to the side, and walked right up. She gave Teresa a warm smile, and hugged Evan briefly in greeting. They set off for the taxi right away, and soon they were on their way to the house. "So, where are the kids?" "Oh, they're at home with a friend. They're with the guy you'll be babysitting with, actually. You'll meet him when we get there." They spent the rest of the ride in silence. When they arrived at the house, Evan paid the cab driver, and the three walked up the sidewalk to the front door. Teresa unlocked it, and called to the mysterious babysitter. "We're home!" Pietro jogged over to hold the door. "Hey, that was fast. So, did she get here......" His voice trailed off in shock when he saw who was on the other side of the door. "Kitty Pryde? Is that you? Oh, my gosh, I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?" Pietro Maximoff was the last person Kitty expected to see. Her mouth hung open in shock, and she was temporarily speechless.  
  
Kitty turned to Evan. "This is your best friend? But you guys used to hate each other so much. He's one of the Brotherhood, for crying out loud." Evan threw a hand around her shoulder. "Kitty, the Brotherhood doesn't exist anymore. You know that. And we haven't always hated each other. We were actually really good friends before we got our powers. But I guess we do have a little explaining to do." The four sat down in the living room, and filled Kitty in on the story behind the unusual friendship. When they were done, she shook her head. "Well, I never thought I would see this day. Evan and Pietro are actually getting along." Evan looked a little bit worried. "You're still going to baby-sit, aren't you? We really are sort of desperate." "Yeah, of course I am still going to stay. I am looking forward to spending a whole week with four toddlers and the world's most hyper mutant."  
  
--November 6, 2013--  
  
Pietro and Kitty stood with the children inside the airport, and they waved as Evan and Teresa's plane took off. Then they set off to return to the house. Kitty's thoughts were constantly wandering. 'Pietro sure seems to be different than he was the last time I saw him. I wonder why he isn't married. He's great with the kids, they really seem to love him. He'd make a great dad.' Pietro's thoughts were taking a similar direction. 'Man, was Kitty this cute in high school? I must have been too busy being an idiot to notice. Wonder what she would say if I asked her out sometime?' When they got back, they fed the kids breakfast, and afterwards, went to the park to have a little fun. John and Shannon saw some of their friends playing on the jungle gym, and went to join them. This left Pietro and Kitty free to push the twins on a swing set while they chatted. They talked about their careers, and soon all the awkwardness they felt was gone. Later, as the kids were napping, Kitty and Pietro sat together on the couch, and finally Pietro gathered his courage. This may sound really odd, but I feel different with you than I ever have with any other woman. Do you think we could maybe go and see a movie or something sometime?" Kitty tried to hide a smile. She had been thinking the same thing. "Yeah, that sounds really nice."  
  
As the week went on, Kitty and Pietro started getting closer and closer. Each night, after the kids went to bed, they would cuddle on the couch and watch TV, or just talk in front of the fireplace. They found that they had quite a lot in common. When Evan and Teresa came home, the two started seeing each other every day, going to dinner and movies. Finally, a week later, it was time for Kitty to return to her home and job. Pietro begged her to stay, but she refused. "I am sorry, but I have to go back now. I promise I'll keep in touch. I'll try to visit, as often as I can." But somehow Pietro knew that this was unlikely. After all, New Jersey and Indiana are a long way apart. His heart was breaking at the very thought of never seeing her again, because, even though it had only been two weeks, he had fallen in love with her.  
  
--June 7, 2027--  
  
Kitty sorted through her mail, when she stumbled on a letter from her old friend Scott. It was an invitation to a reunion he was planning for July the fifteenth. She immediately wrote her reply saying that she would definitely be there. After putting it in the mailbox, she sat at her desk, and thought about who would be there. Despite her promise, she and Pietro had gradually lost touch over the years. She thought about writing to him a million times a day, but never knew what to say. But she knew that she still loved him, and hoped to rekindle that at the reunion.  
  
--Two days later, in New Jersey--  
  
Pietro and Evan were on the phone, discussing plans for the upcoming reunion. They decided to travel together, since Pietro would otherwise be alone. He tried to sound offhand as he asked, "Have you heard who else is going?" Evan chuckled. "Well, I am pretty sure that a certain brunette teacher from Indiana is attending." "Hey, I didn't mean anyone in particular. Just in general." There was a pause. "Do you really think she'll be there?" "I am sure she will. Just relax. Everything will be fine."  
  
--July 15, 2027--  
  
Kitty was hesitant to ring the doorbell of the Institute, nervous about seeing all of her old friends. One in particular was causing butterflies to dance in her stomach. The week she had spent with Pietro those many years ago had never been far from her mind, and she wanted to rekindle the relationship. She was just afraid he would not feel the same way. Jean answered the door, and soon Kitty was deep in conversation with many of her old schoolmates. She tried to catch Pietro's eye, but he seemed to be avoiding her. Not that she could blame him. She hadn't exactly kept her promise to keep in touch.  
  
She finally managed to break away from the conversation with Hank, and went inside to get out of the heat for a few minutes. She felt a presence come up behind her, and two arms slipped around her body. "I missed you Kitty." She smiled, and turned to face him. "I missed you too. I haven't been the same since that week." "Me neither. Let's do something about it." She looked up at Pietro's face. "What do you mean?" He bent down and kissed her passionately. "I can't live without you anymore. Marry me." "Married? But...we haven't even been seeing each other." I have been seeing you. Every single night, in my dreams. I love you, and I don't care if this is sudden. We are not kids anymore, and I don't think I can wait anymore. Please be my wife." Kitty's eyes softened. "I love you too. I would be honored to marry you." The two kissed again, but were interrupted by laughter from the doorway. "I knew it." Evan had seen Pietro follow Kitty inside, and he tailed the both of them. He saw them kissing, and couldn't keep his laughter to himself anymore. "Teresa and I have been trying to get the two of you together for thirteen years." They started to protest, but he ran outside and told Teresa before they could stop him. Soon everyone heard about their news, and they were surrounded by people offering congratulations. Until, that is, Scott spotted something that made him stop and exclaim..........  
  
A/N- What did Scott see? Review and tell me what you think. Hint: it's a person. Everyone who answers correctly wins a prize: the satisfaction of being right. I have finished the last chapter, but I intend to keep you in suspense for a few more days. Heeheehee, I'm so evil. Please R&R. 


	11. Surprise and Conclusion

Logan's Story  
  
--July 27, 2027--  
  
The dark-haired man stood on the front porch, knocking and ringing the doorbell, for several minutes. When no one answered, he finally walked around back, and was surprised to see a large crowd of people having a barbeque. He just stood watching them for a few minutes, until someone spotted him. "Logan?" Scott couldn't hide his total shock. "Is that you?" In seconds, Logan was surrounded by the now-grown up children he had known twenty-five years ago. "Where have you been?" They all chorused, practically in unison.  
  
"I've been in Weyburn, Saskatchewan. Man, you guys look so different. I knew it had been twenty five years, but I never realized how much older you would all look." Scott smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. So, what were you doing in Canada?" Logan took a deep breath. "I have been trying to find my past. It took me a long time, but I finally found out who I really am, and where I came from. My full name is Richard Adam Logan. I was born on January 1, 1931, in Tuner, Montana, the first baby born that year. I was my parents' first child, and later my parents gave me two younger brothers and a younger sister. My brothers, Samuel and Jeremiah, and I, loved to play baseball in the vacant lot near our home. When I was nineteen, I got a job working in a steel mill In 1952, when I was twenty-one, I married a local girl named Hannah. We had two children, Beth and Richard Adam the third. We were so happy together. I had noticed that I rarely got sick, and healed quickly when I got injured, but I really didn't think much of it. Life was basically uneventful until 1958. I was twenty-seven, and had recently been made the manager of the mill. Then one night, some men came to our house. They knocked me out, and started to kidnap me. Hannah must have tried to stop them, and they...they killed her. The kids were staying at my folks' house. Thank god they didn't see any of this."  
  
"The people who took me and killed my wife worked for one Dr. Raye. Dr. Raye was the world's leading geneticist of the time, and he had recently discovered a growing trend in young people. He was one of the first people to record the x-gene. He took me for research in the lab in Weyburn, and poor Hannah was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I still don't remember much of the experiments done on me, but you can see the results. My adamantium skeleton, and my claws. I was not the only mutant in the lab, but I have yet to find any of the others. This went on for three years. Finally, in 1961, the lab somehow caught fire. The scientists may have thought I wouldn't try to escape, because they left me alone. I managed to jump out the window, and found my way back to Turner. When I got there, I discovered that the people had assumed that I had murdered Hannah, and ran away to avoid being caught. They tried to hang me, but of course that didn't work. Then they started calling me a freak, and locked me in the jail. I got out with the help of my claws, and never went back again. They wouldn't let me see my children, and the only thing I could find out was that my parents were raising them. A few years later, Dr. Raye caught up with me. He wiped all of my memory, and then released me. I don't think I will ever find out why he let me go. Then I wandered the country for almost thirty years. I found myself at this school in 1997, and you know the rest."  
  
"You kids were great, but I wanted to remember who I was. After the Professor died, I figured no one could help me with that but me. So I took off. It took more than twenty years, but I found my family. Would you believe that I have eleven grandchildren and three great-grandchildren? I guess my mutation also prevents me from aging. Once I explained everything to Beth and Richard, they forgave me. I have been getting to know them, and their families, for the last nine months. But then I realized that I missed my other family. So I came home. But I certainly am surprised to see some of you here." He looked pointedly at the former Brotherhood members.  
  
"Yeah, well, there have been a lot of changes in the last twenty years." Scott went around the group, introducing the spouses of the former X-Men that Logan had not met. "You mean to tell me that Rogue married Lance Alvers? And you two finally got hitched. About time," he joked, indicating Scott and Jean. "Hey Elf, didn't you get engaged to some girl you met at college? She didn't come?" Kurt hung his head sadly. "No, Rose died of cancer two years ago. But our daughter, Elise, is here. She's inside with the rest of the kids." "Oh, man, Elf, I'm so sorry. I know how you feel. Well, how about those kids? I want to meet the next generation of mutants." The whole group abandoned lunch, and went inside. Scott thought of something. "Hey, do you go by Richard now, or what?" "No way. I will never be used to anything but Logan." Everyone present somehow felt more complete now. A reunion just wasn't the same if someone was missing.  
  
A/N- I am already planning a sequel to this story, based on the adventures of the new students of the Institute. Actually, this will probably lead to a whole series of AU stories, but we'll start small. I still need two more mutants for the sequel, one boy and one girl, so please put your characters in your reviews. Each must be a teenager. I need to know their name, date of birth, hometown, powers, hair and eye color, and personal history. I also need to know their parent's names, and if they have brothers or sisters. You do not need to submit codenames, since they are no longer used, but if they have nicknames, that would be good. Again, I am only accepting two, so don't get mad at me if I don't use yours. Okay, that's pretty much it. Oh, and I may not start the sequel for a while, because I need to focus on school work, so don't get all impatient with me. It will come, I promise. Hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for all of your reviews. The encouragement was really great. 


End file.
